A first connector in a board-to-board connector disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-79684 is known as an example of a past disclosure related to connector sets. The first connector includes a first housing, a plurality of first terminals, and two first reinforcing fittings. The first housing is manufactured from a resin, for example, and is a plate-shaped member having a rectangular shape. The plurality of first terminals are provided along the two longer sides of the first housing. The two first reinforcing fittings are provided at both ends of the first housing in the longer direction thereof.
The stated first connector is used by being coupled to a second connector. The first terminals are connected to a signal potential or a ground potential, and the first reinforcing fittings are connected to the ground potential. Meanwhile, the coupling between the first connector and the second connector is held by the two first reinforcing fittings each engaging with the second connector.
Incidentally, in the first connector disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-79684, there is a risk that the first terminals will be damaged. To describe this in detail, the first connector engages with the second connector using the two first reinforcing fittings. The two first reinforcing fittings are located at both ends of the first housing in the longer direction thereof. As such, when coupling the first connector and the second connector, positioning in the longer direction of the first housing is achieved by the two first reinforcing fittings making contact with the second connector.
However, in the first connector disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-79684, the first reinforcing fittings do not contribute to positioning in a shorter direction of the first housing. As such, the positioning in the shorter direction of the first housing is achieved by the first terminals making contact with second terminals in the second connector. Accordingly, during the positioning, the first terminals and the second terminals scrape against each other and the like, which places a large force on the first terminals and the second terminals. There is thus a risk that the first terminals will be damaged.